Records
NOTE: Page is being built! All records will eventually be filled in! Player records Appearances :See also All-time appearances * '''Most appearances in total' – 658, Johnny Haynes * Most League appearances – 594, Johnny Haynes * Most FA Cup appearances – 44, Johnny Haynes * Most League Cup appearances – 35, John Marshall * Most League Trophy appearances – 20, Glen Thomas * Most European appearances – 30, Mark Schwarzer (2009-2011) * Most consecutive appearances – 167, Les Barrett (18 Aug 1969-11 Nov 1972) * Most consecutive League appearances – 149, Les Barrett (23 Aug 1969-11 Nov 1972) * Most appearances in a single season – 60, Mark Schwarzer, 2009-10 * Most capped international player - Giorgos Karagounis, 139 caps * Youngest player – ' Harvey Elliott, 15 years 174 days, v. Millwall, EFL Cup, 25 Sept 2018 * 'Oldest player – ' Harry Lowe, 41 years 171 days, v. Barnsley, Second Division, 28 Jan 1928 * '''Longest serving player -' Joe Bacuzzi, 21 years (Jun 1935-Jun 1956) Disciplinary * '''Most red cards - 5 - Luís Boa Morte * Most yellow cards - * Most red cards in a single season - * Most yellow cards in a single season - * Fastest red card - 32 seconds - Tomáš Kalas v. Reading, Championship, 12 Aug 2017 Goals * Most goals - 178 - Gordon Davies * Most League goals - 159 - Gordon Davies * Most FA Cup goals - * Most League Cup goals - * Most League Trophy goals - 7 - Gary Brazil * Most European goals - 10 - Bobby Zamora * Consecutive goals record - 9 matches - Frank Newton (15 Oct 1932 - 10 Dec 1932) * Most goals in a match - Ronnie Rooke - 6 v. Bury, FA Cup, 7 Jan 1939 * Most goals in a season - Frank Newton - 43 (1931-32) * Most goals as a substitute - * Fastest goal - Rory Hamill - 7 seconds, v. Mansfield Town, Third Division, 2 Jan 1995 * Fastest hat-trick - Graham Leggatt - 3 minutes, v. Ipswich Town, First Division, 26 Dec 1963 * Most hat-tricks - 9 - Ronnie Rooke * Most international goals - * Youngest goalscorer - Ryan Sessegnon, 16 years 94 days v. Cardiff City, Championship, 20 Aug 2016 * Oldest goalscorer - Jimmy Sharp - 39 years 189 days v. Bury, Second Division, 17 May 1920 * Most penalties scored - * Most penalties missed - * Most own goals - * Most games without scoring - 304 - Robin Lawler Transfers * Highest fee received - £25 million - Ryan Sessegnon to Tottenham Hotspur, 8 Aug 2019 * Highest fee paid - £27 million - Jean Michaël Seri from Nice, 12 Jul 2018 Team records Performance * Highest League finish - 7th in Premier League, 2008-09 season * Lowest League finish - 17th in Third Division, 1995-96 season * Most points in a season - 101 pts in First Division, 2000-01 season * Least points in a season - * Most goals in a season - 111 in Third Division South, 1931-32 season * Least goals in a season - * Most wins in a season - * Most draws in a season - * Most losses in a season - * Most conceded in a season - 98 in First Division, 1967-68 season * Least conceded in a season - * Biggest League victory - Fulham 13-0 Harrow Athletic, London League Division Two, 15 Jan 1898 * Biggest FA Cup victory - Fulham 7-0 Swansea, 11 Nov 1995 * Biggest League Cup victory - * Biggest League Trophy victory - * Biggest European victory - Fulham 4-0 Crusaders, Europa League, 21 Jul 2011 * Worst League defeat - Millwall Reserves 11-0 Fulham, London League Division One, 25 Dec 1900 * Worst FA Cup defeat - Newcastle 6-0 Fulham, Semi-final, 28 Mar 1908 * Worst League Cup defeat - Liverpool 10-0 Fulham, 23 Sept 1986 * Worst League Trophy defeat - * Worst European defeat - Juventus 3-1 Fulham, Europa League, 11 Mar 2010 * Best home victory - * Best away victory - * Worst home defeat - * Worst away defeat - Streaks * Unbeaten streak (League) - 23 (23 Dec 2017 - 27 Apr 2018) * Unbeaten streak (All) - 19 (13 Jan 2018 - 27 Apr 2018) * Winning streak (League) - 11 (12 Aug 2000 - 18 Oct 2000) * Winning streak (All) - * Drawing streak (League) - * Drawing streak (All) - * Losing streak (League) - 11 (2 Dec 1961 - 24 Feb 1962) * Losing streak (All) - * Longest without a win (League) - 17 (28 Oct 1961 - 3 Mar 1962) * Longest without a win (All) - * Goalscoring streak (League) - * Goalscoring streak (All) - * Longest streak without a goal (League) - * Longest streak without a goal (All) - * Clean sheet streak (League) - * Clean sheet streak (All) - * Home wins (League) - 12 (31 Jan 1959 - 12 Sept 1959) * Home wins (All) - * Away wins (League) - * Away wins (All) - * Home draws (League) - * Home draws (All) - * Away draws (League) - * Away draws (All) - * Home losses (League) - 7 (4 Nov 1961-10 Feb 1962) * Home losses (All) - * Away losses (League) - * Away losses (All) - Other * Highest attendance - 49,335 - Fulham 2-1 Millwall, Second Division, 8 Oct 1938 * Lowest attendance - 1,000 - Fulham 2-0 Barnsley, Second Division, 28 Nov 1914 Editing in progress